Dates?
by fluffy20456
Summary: bones goes on a date with hacker, Booth goes on a date with his date what hapeneds when they both show up at the Founding Fathers on their date? BB/AH
1. Chapter 1

Date?

when i watched the cormercials i thought of a better op please review!!

* * *

Four Founding Fathers

"Agent Booth" Hacker said as he and temperance Brendan mad it to their seats, taking a long hard look at the agents date. Gorgeous.

"Bones, Assistant director hacker this is Amanda my date I didn't know that you were here tonight." I said seeing the confused face that bones was making at me as I greeted them.

Booth, it's my pleasure to meat you Amanda." I said looking at booth's date, then taking our seats as Andrew pulled my seat out for me like a gentlemen he is. What's Booth doing here now how am I going to break up with Andrew now?

Half way through the meal....

Ring

Ring

My cell went off half way through my date i could see booth looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

Brenan...

Yes, What? Of course I'll be right there, bye.

"Andrew I'm so sorry I have to go Um I'll call you okay i have to go. 'Without waiting for a response if lead the restraint without a glance back at him or booth. Hailing a cab taking me.....'

Booth and Anderew sat their looking at the door that temperance just disapeird through and seen her hailing a taxi, What would happen to make bones leave like that? Why didnt she look at me? Should I go after her?

* * *

like hate

please review

fluffy20456


	2. Chapter 2

**Date?**

Thanks fo the reviews I know that you all wanted a new chapter so her it is.

**Previously:**

"Andrew I'm so sorry I have to go Um I'll call you okay i have to go. 'Without waiting for a response if lead the restraint without a glance back at him or booth. Hailing a cab taking me.....'

Booth and Andrew sat their looking at the door that temperance just disapeird through and seen her hailing a taxi, What would happen to make bones leave like that? Why didn't she look at me? Should I go after her?

* * *

**Goddaughter?**

Temperance ran thought the halls of the general hospital, as the **Emergency** doctors took her back social services stood across the hall talking to the doctors, and taking one look at her the room next to them lay a sixteen old girl.

_'I was seeing the police and the social workers, turning to look at the girl they look at me.' _

"Miss Brendan I'm Mrs. Davidson from social services this is officer Tracy Lankest. We are very sorry for your loss but she needs to be placed with a home, seeing that you art a blood relative I'm reluctent to give you cusity of her...'

Excuse I am this child's god mother and in the events of her parents death its is written in paper that the cusitey of her goes strait to me and if you take her away then, "Look at me." 'You will not only be braking the law you will be going against her parents wishes. I may not be a blood relative but her mother and father were my foster brother and sister we are families with ether you like it or not!!!" 'I said yelling at the soc worker. The cop stayed out of my way and I could see Noel slowly waking up....

* * *

_'Wow have got a killer headache! What time is it? Where am I? What with all the yelling don't they know that I have a headache?'_

Noel please wake up.._'I said looking down at her beten body the doctor said that she was beeten and raped.' _

Aunt Temp wow wheres mom and dad who are these people? what the hell happened?

Noel... _'I could see her looking at me the the cops and soc worker, knowing how smart she was she put two and two together.'_

Wheres mom and dad?

What do you remember? '_I said praying that she didn't remember.'_

We went to Nicks b-day party we got home early then dad realised the door was unlocked and then he went to cheque to see. mom was staying with me and nick. Then dad came back with our nehbor from three doors down and searched the house they found only the door unlock nothing else so we went in thinking that it was save later when it was time for bed. We herd a noise out back like a gun shot, but it was just some one lighting fire works. me and nick went to bed. Around 11 I woke up and saw a man standing over me with a knife, it had red stuff on it so i kicked him and went to mom and dads room they went there so i ran to nicks and was going to wake him till i noticed that he was bleeding and he wasn't breathing, so i ran down the stairs, the man in my room wasn't the only one. Aunt Temp, Carter was there and three others i could draw their faces if you want mom taught me.

Next I saw mom and dad tyed up Dad was Trying to say something as one man was holding me to keep my eyes on them. mom was first carter made sure i watched he slit her throat and stabbed dad then. There was one man that had grabbed me and put a needle in my arm the next thing I know is that I wake up here, and my head hurts! whats going to happen now? did anyone survive? am I going to live with you aunty temp? _'there was tears sliding down my face like bulets as they droped. I could see the other people taking notes. Well the cop was but the other lady was looking at me with hatred I've seen her before in one of moms old photos.'_

How could this happen should I call Booth? Noel just lost her parents taking a look at the social worker i could see her looking at noel with hate? but why? she didnt know noel. she looked fimilure but i cant place it. seeing the police oficer i notesed that everything noel was saying he just took a look at me when noel said carter. And that she could draw them. Planing to call booth the door open once more as A man with a gun was shouting the cop and at me.

* * *

Waking up i look fo noel she is nowhere and i am in a two by two cell, the door in front of me opens as noel was thrown in with me. I couldnt see her eyes but i saw his. the only thoughts that was going through my head was that he has us carter has us and booth better find me befor he barries us alive like last time.

* * *

like?

hate?

please review..

Next chapter Booth and the team talk with the cop.

flussy20456


End file.
